


Загнанный зверь

by Redhead_Maniac



Series: Загнанный Зверь [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Hand Job, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self Confidence Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead_Maniac/pseuds/Redhead_Maniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Униженный Дэрил даёт своей злобе единственно-доступный в сложившейся ситуации выход.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Загнанный зверь

**Author's Note:**

> Мини, написанное для ФБ-2013.

Шаги Дэрила по бетонному полу тюрьмы глухим стуком раздавались далеко вокруг. Сжатые в линию губы и побелевшие костяшки пальцев указывали на едва контролируемую злость, исходящую от охотника волнами.

Слова старшего брата эхом звучали в голове Диксона-младшего:

_«Что, братишка, думаешь, я не замечаю ваши сахарные взгляды, от которых тошно, да?»_

Сглотнув ком раздражения, Дэрил вышел из коридора в центральную комнату, практически пустую в столь поздний час. Бодрствующий Гленн тут же повернул голову в его сторону. Но, поймав переполненный ярости взгляд охотника, отвёл глаза. Фыркнув, Диксон облизнул нижнюю губу и резко спросил:

— Где Граймс?

Кореец мрачно посмотрел на реднека, понимая, что вопрос был направлен именно ему и на подмогу прийти было некому.

— Эм.. Вроде бы Рик ушёл патрулировать периме... — Гленн не успел закончить, как Дэрил сорвался с места всё тем же уверенным, целенаправленным, быстрым шагом, не проронив ни слова.

*

_«Что, Дарлина, стал такой мокрощёлкой, что даже девки от тебя отвернулись?»_

Реднек гневно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, попытавшись прогнать похабно склабящееся лицо брата из своего воображения. Трава обтиралась об его штаны, оставляя следы от ночной росы, а слабый ветер посвистывал и играл с и без того взъерошенными волосами. Дэрил не обращал на это внимания. Взгляд его был прикован к одинокой фигуре у забора.

Вглядывающийся в темноту леса шериф был настолько поглощён своим занятием, что не заметил появления охотника за спиной. Пока не оказалось поздно.

Дэрил схватил Граймса за плечо и развернул одним движением, впечатав его спиной в забор.

— Дэрил? — Голубые глаза шерифа попытались найти объяснение столь агрессивному поведению охотника. Но ответом был лишь недовольный изгиб губ и сдвинутые вместе брови.

— Что ты ему сказал?!

Рик непонимающе нахмурился и поднял руку, чтобы обхватить Дэрила за запястье в попытке ослабить его хватку. Диксон лишь зарычал, сильнее сжав пальцы на вороте шерифа.

— Кому, Дэрил? — Рик старался говорить спокойно, словно с перепуганным животным.

— Мерлу! Что ты ему сказал?! — в голосе реднека слышалась плохо скрываемая истерика, основанная на диком страхе и прикрытая единственным известным ему защитным механизмом — злобой.

_«Самое мерзкое, что у тебя даже яиц не хватит, чтобы набить этому гомику морду. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы оттрахать его, как следует!»_

Полный отвращения голос Мерла звенел в ушах, перекрывая все рациональные мысли.

— Что?! — выдохнув, Дэрил схватил шерифа за грудки, с силой встряхнув.

Стукнувшись затылком о решётку, Граймс болезненно поморщился, уставившись на охотника.

— Диксон, сейчас же поставь меня на землю. Я ничего не говорил твоему брату. Что я вообще мог ему сказать?

Дрожа от разрывающих изнутри чувст ненависти, стыда и презрения, Дэрил шмыгнул носом. Он был унижен, растерян и скован безумным страхом. Никто не должен был этого знать, никто! Какого чёрта засранец Мерл заметил задержанные на шерифе взгляды, вместо того, чтобы засунуть свой нос в пакет с белым порошком и счастливо хрюкать?! Теперь он был более чем уверен, что Мерл попытается «наставить своего брата на путь истинный», избив до полусмерти. Угрожающий блеск в тёмных глазах Диксона-старшего обещал очень, очень многое. Чудо, что в этот раз Мерл позволил Дэрилу ускользнуть, ограничившись лишь словесными помоями в его адрес.

Он не мог поверить, что Мерл заметил эти крохи внимания. Просто не мог. Потому что тогда весь мир рухнул бы к чёртовой матери. Потому что тогда узнают другие, и Дэрилу будет не избежать унижений и насмешек. Реднек только начал притираться к группе, нашёл в ней своё место.И теперь всё это могло рухнуть.

— Дэрил? — осторожный вопрос Граймса вывел охотника из задумчивости.

От силы, с которой Дэрил стиснул зубы, у него заходили желваки.

— Слушай.. Я не знаю, что сказал тебе Мерл... Но уверен, что нет ничего страшного. Давай это обсудим.

Диксон издал надломанный смешок и уставился в землю, борясь со слезами. Диксоны не плачут, подобно бабам.

Полностью запутавшись в своих эмоциях, без понятия, что ему стоит сделать и как выйти из сложившейся ситуации, Дэрил сделал единственное для него возможное. Он почти с ненавистью кинулся на Граймса, оторвав его на пару сантиметров от земли и удерживая у забора своим напряжённым, как струна, телом.

Рик ожидал чего угодно. Удара, гневных выкриков, плевка в лицо. Чего он не ожидал, так это яркой вспышки боли в прокушенной губе, сопровождаемой стуком зубов. Не тормозя ни на секунду и тяжело дыша через нос, Диксон сунул свой язык в рот шерифа, пользуясь его растерянностью.

Граймс застыл, а потом обмяк и обронил низкий, приглушённый стон.

Мир для Дэрила сузился до здесь и сейчас, до сжимающей в тиски злости и доступного способа её выместить.

Жадно глотнув и обведя контур чужой полости рта языком, охотник ослабил хватку на трещащей ткани, опустив шерифа на землю. Дэрил вцепился пальцами в ремень шерифа, грубо притянув его к себе, и хрипло, коротко застонал.

Вспыхнувший внутри огонь желания подпитывался ненавистью к Мерлу, к Рику, ко всему миру, вогнавшему его в эту тупую ситуацию.

Отчаянно ища контакта, Диксон вжался пахом в бёдра шерифа. На миг он оторвался от поцелуя и впился зубами в шею Рика.

— Чёрт! Дэрил! — Граймс поморщился от боли.

— Заткнись, — пробурчал Дэрил, прикрыв глаза от нахлынувшей эйфории. Всё, что осталось в этот момент от Диксона — примитивные животные инстинкты, которые кричали, что сейчас нужно взять, сделать больно, унизить так же, как унизили его.

Выиграть непонятную битву. Неважно как и с кем.

Показать, что он не слабак.

Вылизывая покрытую пылью кожу быстрыми, широкими мазками, реднек переставил ноги, чтобы иметь возможность добраться до пряжки чужого ремня, и оседлал бедро шерифа. Отчаянно дёргая за металлическую бляшку и бурча, Диксон вздрогнул от удивления, почувствовав на своих руках чужие ладони. Мягко, осторожно, Рик отвёл пальцы охотника в сторону, самостоятельно расстёгивая чёртов ремень.

Дэрил обездвижил Граймса, придавив локтем его горло.

Вторая рука без труда пролезла между их телами, нырнув за эластичную резинку белья.

Шипение Рика заставило Дэрила покрыться мурашками, и он обхватил пальцами полутвёрдый член шерифа, неопределённо хмыкнув.

Дальше всё было предельно быстро, грубо и без ласк.

Со свистом выдыхая в покрытую потом шею Граймса и ловя запах грязной кожи и мускуса, Диксон без остановки скользил по его члену мозолистыми пальцами и периодически задевал горячую плоть короткими ногтями. Дэрил потянулся вперёд, неловко попытавшись тереться промежностью в такт движениям, и прихватил губами подбородок шерифа. Сознание утонуло в простом ритме и терпком запахе пота.

Собственное возбуждение раздражало, злило, и заставляло дрочить шерифу с особой ожесточённостью.

— Д-дэрил..! — прохрипев из-за неизменного давления на горло, Рик поднял руку, чтобы вцепиться пятернёй в тёмные волосы охотника. Реднек укусил его за кадык и, отдёрнув голову, сильнее сжал пальцы на влажном от смазки члене шерифа.

Горячая щекотка подползла к основанию позвоночника, и Диксон, потеряв всякий самоконтроль, без зазрения совести начал сильнее двигать бёдрами, получая искры удовольствия от каждой секунды трения.

Пыхтя и заглатывая ртом воздух, низко ворча и шипя, Дэрил дёрнул рукой, чуть повернув запястье. Реакция была мгновенной.

Рик замер, скованный судорогой мышц, и руку Диксона окатило теплой, липкой спермой. Следя за выражением лица шерифа сквозь прищуренные глаза, Дэрил выдохнул. Взгляд сфокусировался на влажных, чуть припухших губах, и что-то внутри лопнуло, как треклятая резинка.

Уткнувшись носом в грудь Граймса и убрав руку с его горла, Диксон рухнул за грань.

Полторы минуты никто не говорил, лишь дышал. Дэрил — вздрагивая от послеоргазменного шока, Рик — бестолково смотря на охотника и борясь с желанием погладить его по грязным волосам.

Затем так же внезапно, как напал, Дэрил отшатнулся.

В глазах охотника читалась паника, отчаяние и растерянность от того, что он только что сделал.

— Эй. — Шериф попытался улыбнуться, аккуратно поправив одежду и застегнув молнию на джинсах.

Диксон попятился от него, как от прокажённого.

То, от чего он бежал, вернулось втройне.

Открыв рот и тут же его захлопнув, Дэрил опустил взгляд и зашагал прочь.

В висках больно стучал пульс, дышать было нечем.

Он только что сделал всё то, чего не стоило делать. Он ухудшил ситуацию. Он...

Судорожно втянув носом воздух, охотник скрылся за углом тюрьмы, наконец позволив себе перейти на трусцу.

Хотелось забиться в угол и зарыдать от тупости, замешательства, страха и ненависти.

Но Диксоны не плакали.

_«Эй, и не забудь потом подтереть ему сопли, Дарлина!»_

Назойливый голос брата заставил реднека остановиться, чтобы хрипло зашипеть:

— Заткнись! Заткнись, мать твою!

К горлу подступил ком.

Кажется, сопли нужно было подтереть не Рику, а ему самому.


End file.
